mario&luigi the curse of the werewolf CH1
by miss.qeen6
Summary: Who is the werewolf find out in this story and how it happened
1. Chapter 1

**CH1 The bite**

One day in the mushroom kingdom Mario,Luigi,Yoshi and Daisy where heading to peaches castle."So,why are we going to peaches castle again?"Luigi asked "Again?Where going to her castle because she's throwing a party"Mario replied."Luigi,you're so ridiculous,you keep forgetting things"Daisy chuckled "So are we still defeating the koopas and goombas?"Yoshi asked."Meh i guess so"replied Mario "Oh cool!"Luigi said "hm? oh! hey look the castle not far away come on!"Mario the team was coming out of the forest stage Luigi noticed a bush rustling "Hm? oh must be a goomba,hey Mario i'm just going to get this goomba!"Luigi shouted "Ok!"Mario shouted back while walking towards the already got half way there,Luigi steps into the bushes and see's what confronts him and it is not at all a koopa or a goomba "hm? what is this? it looks like a goomba but it's furry and...AH! IT HAS RED EYE'S!"shouted he see's the never discovered creature that came before him it was a wolf but it came from a different dimension but of course Luigi didn't know what it it had a blood lust so it ponced at Luigi and made a large scratch on his chest,bit his arm and bit his neck and made Luigi scream out of pain and terror but the others where to far away to hear he then ran away back on track and manged to cover up his wounds before the others noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2 Is he ill?**

"YAY! we're-a here!"Mario shouted excitedly as the plummer raced into the castle along with the others including the green brother "Hey! It's-a-me! MARIO! and of course my friends and my dear bother!"Mario shouted princess peach came to greet them "Hi everybody glad you came come in sit down and i'll get one of the toads to come over to your table and take your order"peach said with a the group walk over to one of tables and sit down they just begin to talk even Bowser starts to talk with Mario "ugh" Luigi wined as his face slammed into the turns and looks at Luigi clearly a bit confused "um Luigi are you ok?"Mario asks with a bit of a worried tone "Ah i'm fine just a bit hot as all"Luigi replied with a sluggish grunted and went back to looking at a menu and talking while Luigi also looked at one of the menus and one of the options made him gag "Cooked goomba ewww!"Luigi thought as he remembered his wounds and the attack "man I was an idiot to think that _THING_ was a goomba and i don't know what was it so if i get an illness from it i won't be able to fix it"Luigi he got extremely hot like he was being put in a oven while it was on max heat maybe even above that,his face once again slammed into the table he just sat like that making Mario a bit worried when he turned to the slamming sound and seeing Luigi flat down on the table "Luigi?"Mario said while nudging him "Hm?"Luigi said sounding rather sluggish "Are you sick?"Mario asked "i'm i'm fine"Luigi said while keeping his head on the grunted and gently put his hand on his forehead "AH!Luigi you're burning up, _really_ badly"Mario said in a really worried tone "What?!we have to get him to bed"said daisy,Mario and daisy carry Luigi to their bedroom and put's him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3 The beginning**

 **Tossing and turning in bed Luigi starts to undergo the transformation of becoming a werewolf "RRRRR GRRRR RrrrRR!"Luigi made wolf like noises as he transforms into the takes a while but soon he turned into a creature pulsing with nothing but pure evil that not even Bowser could comprehend,the wolf like creature with scraps of ripped green and blue it's head to see an open window leading to the mushroom kingdom town and then turns it's body to face it and then with outstanding agility and speed runs to the window and then jumps out of it into the town time comes around as the happy-go-lucky red plummer awakes to the sound of a toad cuckoo clock going off at 3:00am as Mario slowly gets out of bed he looks to his left to see Luigi's bed with a lump underneath the blankets."He can get up when he want's to"Mario thought as he felt the chill of the open window as he was walking out of the bedroom door,as he walks down the corridor to the main room he thinks of then awakes just 1 minute after Mario left for breakfast "UGGGH! my head feels weird...AHHHH!"Luigi screamed as he looked as his hands "B-b blood?!i have to clean this up"Luigi says while rushing to the then washes his face and hands telling himself that the blood wasn't real even though he believed it was real for a couple of seconds "well no use obsessing over it and no point telling Mario after all it wasn't real and even if i did believe and told him he wouldn't have believed it"Luigi said to himself as he walked down the empty corridor to the main room for breakfast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4 Notice?**

Luigi walks down the empty hallway to the main room,as he opens the door with a bit of force Luigi looks to see Peach,Daisy,Yoshi and Mario all talking,hardly noticing that Luigi entered the the room felling a bit mad for no reason Luigi sits down next to Mario."Oh,Luigi you're up,how are ya felling?"Mario asked a bit cheerfully hoping he is well "Why do care"Luigi said as he looked down at the table."Umm,because you had a fever yesterday and you are my brother"Mario replied as he wondered what got into Luigi."Oh so i'm not a test dummy"Luigi answered in a mad tone "What do you you mean?"Mario said,now the others were looking at them "What do you _mean_ i mean every time we face Bowser you make me try to defeat him first and i always get beat up".Luigi said as he made an evil glare at Mario "What?!I never did that!"Mario objected as he was getting angry at Luigi."You lier you know but you want to seem innocent for the princess and the others"Luigi replied in an devilish tone "Why you little!..."Mario said but interrupted "Be quiet the news is coming on"Peach said as the TV was turned on."Now on news 4 a murder has taken place over night just last night"the news reporter said "WHAT!"everybody shouted even Luigi "Nobody knows who done it there were fingerprints but they haven't matched anyone yet so please remain calm we will catch this criminal".The news then went off and everybody was talking about it except Luigi "hmmm...AHH!"Luigi thought as he got a memory as him as a werewolf sneeking into someones house and then leening over a toad while they were sleeping then they began to wake up and then screamed while looking at the werewolf while the vision was quickly zoomed in on the toads face and then blackness.


End file.
